


In Love With The King

by CastielAndDean



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Gay, Lemurs, M/M, madagascar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: When Clover gets married, Maurice cannot hide his feelings for the current king any longer.





	1. A Warm Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction starts at episode 77. I recommend to watch the series until this point to understand completely what is going on, for instance how it came to Clover's engagement as it is not mentioned in this story. Thank you!

The lemurs couldn’t believe what was happening in front of their eyes at this very moment. Sage, the mountain lemur who just got his kingdom back after his brother was defeated, kneeled down in front of Clover and asked, ‘Clover … will you marry me?’

Maurice’ heart jumped a little when Clover happily yelled ‘Yes!’ and hugged Sage tightly. He couldn’t stop his own eyes from wandering unremarkably towards King Julien who was jumping up and down in joy next to him, screaming ‘Clover’s getting’ married! Did y’all here that?! My Clover’s gettin’ married!’

The king’s adviser couldn’t help but smiling about King Julien’s behaviour. He was always so full of joy and craziness, never sad for a long time and full of vitality. Maurice thought back to when it all began, when King Julien became king of the lemur kingdom of Madagascar and he, Maurice, his long-time best friend, became his advisor. It was never easy to accept King Julien’s crazy ideas, but that craziness was one of the things Maurice always loved about the king.

Yes.

Loved.

Maurice examined the king who was still jumping. When was the moment he finally realised that the king was not only his best friend for him anymore? When was the moment he finally realised that he fell in love with King Julien? It happened sneakily over the years, but especially a lot more in the last few months after he became the royal advisor and practically spent day and night with the King.

And now he was standing next to him, watching him being happy about their friend Clover’s engagement and thinking about how it would be if he would propose to the King.

 _Stop, Maurice,_ he warned himself. _The king doesn’t feel the same about you. You’re his best friend and advisor, nothing more._

He sighed quietly and stepped towards Clover then to congratulate her on her engagement.

\---

Later this day he found himself in the plane wrack where King Julien had his throne. Mort was also there, the small fellow lemur who was also a part of the King’s little group who were around him nearly all of the time. Maurice was the advisor, Clover was head of security and Mort – to be honest, nobody knew why he was around King Julien because he had no assigned role. He just seemed to love King Julien a lot, especially his feet, which Maurice always found pretty disgusting. But he had to admit that Mort was a big help in a lot of situations because he nearly always had a solution for the current problem – maybe not the most logical or best one, but problems were solved afterwards in one way or another.

‘We need to throw a bachelor party for Sage!’ King Julien said loudly in this moment and brought back Maurice to reality. ‘Any ideas on what games to play there?’

‘I wanna play Lick The Feet!’ Mort yelled and crawled towards King Julien’s feet hanging down from the throne, but Maurice stepped in between and said, ‘I never heard of that game before and I am sure that Sage doesn’t want to lick some feet before his wedding. What about some party games we always play at your birthdays, King Julien? Like Truth or Dare or Apple Bobbing?’

‘Excellent idea, Momo!’ All pleased, King Julien leant back on his throne. Maurice blushed a little. He would’ve never admitted it but he loved it when King Julien called him by his nickname, Momo. No one else was allowed to call Maurice like that.

‘When do Clover and Sage wanted to get married?’ King Julien asked.

‘In two weeks, Your Majesty,’ Maurice replied. ‘Should I prepare the bachelor party then?’

‘Yes, Maurice.’

Maurice was a little surprised. He did expect some crazy ideas from King Julien about how the party should look like and how he should organise it. But – nothing. The king just gazed into the distance like his thoughts were somewhere else.

‘I’ll start right away then.’ Maurice bowed in front of King Julien and was about to leave the room when he heard King Julien say, ‘Maurice? Would you meet me in my hut at sunset? I’d like to discuss something with you.’

Maurice turned around, surprised by this invitation. King Julien’s voice sounded serious with no trace of his usual funny intonation. What could he possibly want to discuss with Maurice?

‘Of course, Your Majesty. See you later then.’

‘May I come too, King Julien?’ Mort asked imploringly when Maurice finally left the room with a bumping heart.

\---

Maurice was not able to concentrate on his task. He was thinking about the meeting with the king in the evening. What could be the occasion of it? King Julien never invited him without telling him why. Usually it was for a massage or making him a nice meal. Yeah, these kind of things also were part of Maurice’ job because King Julien was a hopeless case when it came to making food or relaxing on his own. Not that Maurice would ever complain about being near to King Julien, even if he had to cook for him then or to do some other non-advisory tasks.

When the sun was finally about to set, he laid down the list for the bachelor party he was working on and stroke off to King Julien’s hut. He knocked on the door and immediately heard King Julien say, ‘Come in, Momo.’

King Julien sat on his bed, waiting for him, and Maurice felt kind of uneasy all of a sudden. It was not the first time he was alone with the King, but this time was different somehow. He internally commanded his heart to stop the racing and took a step towards the king.

‘What is it you want to talk about, Your Majesty?’ Maurice asked and stopped two feet away from the bed. When he looked in the king’s eyes, he was surprised.

They were full of tears.

‘Your Majesty, what …?’ Maurice did not know what to do and his body was unable to make a single move. He just stood there and looked at the ring-tailed lemur in front of him.

‘I’m so sad about Clover’s leaving,’ King Julien sniffed and wiped away a tear that had rolled down his furry cheek. ‘I mean … we were a team for so long now, Clover, you and me. And Mort’, he added quickly.

‘Yes, I know,’ Maurice replied and scratched his head. ‘I am sad, too, Your Majesty. But we need to be delighted for her. She deserves this wedding. After all her hard work she finally found her true love. We must let her go.’

King Julien sighed deeply. ‘Yes, Maurice, I know. But the four of us will be a trio soon. And who will protect me then when some enemies attack me or my kingdom?’

‘I will.’ The words were out so fast Maurice could not even think about them anymore. Blood rushed to his head, making him feel hot and unwell. Oh no, what did he say!

But the only thing he could do now was waiting for King Julien’s reaction.

‘Glad I can count on you, Momo,’ the king said with a bright smile. His mood seemed to lift up a bit and he stood up. Because he was bigger than Maurice he had to look down when he asked, ‘Do you think I should get married, too?’

The royal advisor stood there, thunderstruck and all surprised by these words. Was the king serious about this? He tried to marry Clover’s twin sister Crimson once, but Maurice always thought it had been some kind of a heat of the moment thing.

‘You’re not talking about Crimson again, are you?’ Maurice asked and tried not to look in the king’s eyes. He could not bear it if he wanted to marry this nasty woman again.

‘No!’ King Julien crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head fastly. ‘This woman would not allow me to be myself. I mean, can you believe it? She did not like cake-o-clock! But everyone loves cake-o-clock!’

Maurice started to laugh because he was so relieved about the fact that King Julien did not lose his funny side over all the drama with Clover leaving the kingdom.

‘But who would you marry instead then, Your Majesty?’ he asked.

‘I’m not good when it comes to feelings like love, you know that, Momo. So I guess I’d rather reign this kingdom on my own. With you by my side.’

‘Happy to be there for you, Your Majesty.’ The smile on Maurice’ face went brighter and he felt his head heating up again for whatever reason.

Okay, he knew _exactly_ why if he was honest to himself.

‘It’s getting late,’ Maurice said hastily. He could not bear the presence of King Julien anymore without thinking of hugging him now. Not that they did not hug ever before – they did a lot of times. But not when they were alone. He was not sure what he would do after letting go of the king again when they were standing so close to each other.

‘Wanna stay tonight, Momo?’ he heard King Julien ask and was tempted to immediately say Yes. But then he breathed in deeply and shook his head.

‘I’m pretty tired, Your Majesty. I cannot stay up all night to watch over you. I will send another lemur.’

‘No, I meant –’ King Julien bit his lip and looked at Maurice for half a second before he turned his head downwards as if he was embarrassed of what he was about to say. ‘I do not need you to watch over me. I need you to keep me warm cause I don’t feel so good.’

For the third time this evening the royal advisor was not able to move. Did King Julien just invite him to sleep next to him this night?!

‘Your Majesty, I – I am not sure this is a good idea.’

‘Why not? Are you afraid of Mort crawling into the bed to lick your feet? Could happen, but just kick him hardly then and he won’t come back for two hours.’

Maurice started to laugh again. It was just disgusting to think why King Julien warned him about Mort – it meant that the night-time feet licking happened not just once in the past. But on the other hand it was just too funny that the only thing the king was worried about when sleeping next to Maurice was Mort who could disturb their rest.

‘Okay, I’ll stay,’ Maurice mumbled with a bright smile and they both climbed into the bed which was just wide enough to keep a small, hand-wide distance between them when they laid down. It was way too early to go to sleep so they talked a bit about the plans for the bachelor party and the upcoming days. King Julien was unexpectedly serious all the time. He did not joke around like usually. This side of him was not new to Maurice, but the king did not show it very often, especially not in public.

When the moon rose, they wished each other good night and turned around to get a comfortable position for sleeping.

But Maurice was wide awake. How was he supposed to sleep when his crush was sleeping only a foot away from him? He could even feel his body warmth.

Sometime he must have finally fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, the moon was not in the same position as before. A warm body woke him up, snuggling against his back. Maurice braced immediately, but when he realised that the king was still sleeping, his muscles relaxed again quickly. Feeling very cosy in this position, Maurice fell asleep until a toucan cried loudly in the morning.


	2. An Emotional Speech

A few days went by and the bachelor party was about to start this evening. Maurice was very busy with the last preparations when Clover came into the room and greeted him with a happy but yet nervous voice.

‘Hello, Clover, what can I do for you?’ the royal advisor asked and laid down his pen.

‘Hey, Maurice, umm … I thought you’d like to hear that I finally chose my wedding dress.’

Maurice raised an eyebrow. Surely Clover did not come all the way here to tell him about her dress.

‘What’s really on your mind?’ he asked with a calm, understanding voice.

The orange coloured lemur lady scratched the back of her head and tried not to look him in the eyes for a few seconds, but then she suddenly shouted in pain, ‘What will King Julien do without me?! Oh, Maurice, I feel so guilty for leaving him for my own happiness!’

She broke down and started to sob. Tears were falling downwards and left little puddles on the bamboo floor. Feeling a stitch in his heart when seeing his friend like this, Maurice stood up and laid a hand on her trembling shoulder.

‘Clover, it’s okay, shhh,’ he whispered calmly. ‘I know how hard this must be for you to leave your king and friends behind. But you’ll be a great queen of the mountain lemur kingdom soon and be together with your true love. And for sure you can visit us anytime. So don’t be sad. You will be married soon! Try to be happy because you deserve all of this. You really do.’

His friend looked at him, smiling again, and stood up then to hug him tightly.

‘Thank you, Maurice,’ she mumbled into the fur on top of his head. ‘You are one of the best friends I could have ever wished for. We did not always agree, but you were there for me when I needed you and it felt so good to be part of something special with King Julien, Mort and you. Thank you for everything, Maurice.’

‘Naaaah, no time for saying good bye yet.’ He smiled and patted her back. ‘As I said, you’re always welcome in our kingdom.’ 

Clover’s smile widened for a moment, but then suddenly faded. ‘Will you watch over him for me then, Maurice? He definitely needs someone by his side.’

‘I will,’ he promised, and Clover hugged him again before leaving him alone with the preparations.

\---

‘Maurice, don’t you wanna party with us?’ King Julien screamed while he was dancing to the beat of the music he had turned on for the party. A lot of lemurs including Mort were dancing and celebrating Sage’s bachelor evening. Sage wasn’t here though; Maurice saw him leaving the room a few minutes ago, maybe for getting a deep breath of fresh air.

‘I don’t feel like dancing, Your Majesty,’ Maurice replied and took a sip from his coconut drink. The king danced his way to Maurice and shook his butt right in front of the advisor’s eyes as if he wanted to show him what he missed. Maurice turned away with blushed cheeks, telling the king he definitely didn’t want to dance right now.

A few minutes later the guests started to play Apple Bobbing. King Julien and Mort really seemed to enjoy it. They plunged their heads into the tub full of swimming apples and seemed to compete about who could grab most of them with their mouths. The king turned around too hastily one time after laying down one of the apples so he lost balance and fell directly into the tub. Maurice was on his feet quickly and hurried to get to there, but when he arrived, King Julien had already climbed out, wet and soaked with water, which he seemed to find pretty funny because he started to laugh out loudly.

‘Not a real party without at least one wet lemur!’ he yelled in joy and started to dance again as if nothing happened. Maurice sighed but couldn’t help smiling about this idiot he was in love with and who happened to be king of this kingdom.

‘Anyone in for Truth or Dare?’ a lemur named Ted screamed into the crowd. King Julien jumped up and down, screaming ‘Oh, me! Me!’ and waving his hand as if he needed to get chosen to be in the game. A few seconds later a crowd of five lemurs sat down on the floor with an empty bottle. King Julien waved towards Maurice.

‘Come on, Maurice! You have to play at least one game this evening!’

Not that he only hated this game (back in lemur school he always had to fulfil the most stupid tasks), he also was not in the mood for it. But when he saw King Julien’s sparkling, anticipated eyes, he gave in with a loud sigh and sat down next to the king who immediately started to spin the bottle. It stopped pointing at Mort who chose ‘Truth’.

‘How old are you, Mort?’

‘1500 years.’

The king burst out laughing, fell on his jelly and banged his first on the floor. He did not stop for a whole minute, then he sat up and said, ‘Mort, you’re the funniest lemur I know. Besides me, obviously.’

‘But King Julien, I wasn’t joking!’ Mort screamed out loud. However, the king was already laughing again and Mort just shook his shoulders then and span the bottle for round two.

This time it stopped at Maurice which made him sigh out loud.

‘Dare,’ he said without hesitation and he could’ve slapped himself afterwards for it. How could he even … damn, he wasn’t in school anymore. These lemurs here might have even more stupid tasks for him than the ones back at school!

‘Dance a waltz with King Julien!’ Mort said with glowing, big and widened eyes as if a dream was coming true for him any second now.

‘What?!’ Maurice stared at Mort, totally in disbelief about what he should do. How in Holy Mango’s name did Mort even get this stupid idea?

‘I always wanted to see the feet – umm, I mean, King Julien dance a slow dance! For … reasons that are not about the royal feet dancing slowly and gracefully, no!’

The royal advisor sighed, stood up and reached out his hand towards King Julien to help him get up. He commanded Horst, the DJ, to play a slow song, and then he started to dance with King Julien. The king seemed to feel as uneasy as Maurice at the beginning, but with every few seconds they synchronised more into each other’s movements and Maurice started to have fun. For one moment he caught himself thinking about how he would feel if this was his bachelor party and he was about to marry King Julien … But then he demanded himself not to think about this now and enjoyed the dance with the king to the fullest instead. Being so close to him, even holding his hand and touching his hips made him feel so good that he was completely relaxed when the music stopped. When they returned to the little group Maurice saw that Mort sat there, his eyes still focused on the royal feet, and smiling happily like a child who just got the biggest present for Christmas.

It was Maurice’ turn now to spin the bottle and as the evening proceeded, he still felt the touch of King Julien’s warm hands on him, and he still saw the king’s happy smile in his head from when they danced together. Luckily, he got another chance to be near King Julien this evening – and that was when he suddenly fell asleep on the dance floor.

It happened out of nowhere. The king was dancing with the others and Maurice heard a loud noise before he turned around to see King Julien laying on the ground. Mort immediately was at his side and was about to move towards the king’s lower body when Maurice kicked him away harshly and pulled King Julien’s head on his lap.

‘King Julien? Hey, wake up.’ Softly stroking over the king’s forehead, Maurice looked at him and wondered how he could fell asleep in a place like this. Sure, it was not long until midnight, but usually parties in this kingdom lasted until the early morning hours. How come he was so tired today?

‘I’ll take him home,’ Maurice explained to Ted who looked down at the king with a worried face expression. ‘I’ll stay by his side this night to make sure he’s gonna be okay. Ted, will you tell Sage where we went?’

‘Sure, Maurice. Take home your lover then.’

‘Excuse me?! What did you say?!’

‘Oh, nothing. Hurry up! A king needs his beauty sleep!’

Maurice wanted to reply something but changed his mind then and took the king on his arms. He was not heavy despite his size and it wasn’t the first time Maurice carried him home from a party. But on the way to the royal hut he couldn’t help but thinking of Ted’s implication. Did he assume King Julien was his lover? That was an interesting thought because Maurice did not know anybody knew about his feelings towards the king. Did Ted know something Maurice didn’t?

He laid down King Julien on his bed and sat a while next to him, watching him breathing and thinking about the upcoming wedding of Clover. And a single question ran through his mind the whole time.

Should he tell King Julien about his feelings?

\---

The next day was the day of Clover’s and Sage’s wedding.

Maurice had finally fallen asleep somewhere towards the morning hours, but when he woke up, he felt fresh and full of energy. Maybe it was because he slept next to King Julien again this night.

‘M-Maurice …?’ King Julien mumbled when Maurice was about to leave for last preparations on the wedding ceremony.

‘Morning, Your Majesty. Hope you had some restful sleep this night. Today is the wedding, so I should leave now. You remember the speech you prepared, right?’

King Julien sat up, rubbed over his eyes and blinked at his advisor for a few times as if he wasn’t completely awake yet. Then he nodded slowly.

‘Good. I’ll see you at the ceremony place then near the lake,’ Maurice said and left with a bumping heart which made him giggle a bit. The king looked quite cute with his sleepy face. How could he not be happy about that?

\---

When King Julien finally arrived at the lake, Maurice sighed with relief. It was just about time! Clover was already waiting behind the trees and Sage was already standing in front of Masikura, the chameleon who was officiating the wedding ceremony.

‘Just in time for the speech, King Julien,’ Maurice said when the king reached him. Happily smiling, the royal advisor looked into the king’s eyes and felt nothing but happiness. He seemed to be fully awake now, not a single hint of sleepiness was recognisable on him anymore and he looked delighted.

‘Thank you for watching over me last night, Momo,’ King Julien whispered in his ear before he jumped on the little podium in front of the altar. Maurice felt his blood rushing into his head again. But he could not think about this for a long time because the king started with his speech right away.

‘Good morning, my people. Isn’t it a wonderful day for a wedding? A bright blue sky, and a great audience. As I look into this crowd, what do I see? I see a lot of memories. Some good, some bad.’

King Julien jumped off the podium and started to walk between the benches on which the lemurs of his kingdom and some friends from other kingdoms sat.

‘Over time I realised that as long as I had my people, I could never fail. I believe that one day we are all looking back at this as the greatest time of our lives.’

Clover had appeared at the end of the aisle between the benches and stepped forward towards Maurice, Sage and Masikura with a bright and happy smile on her face. King Julien followed her and when both stopped, he took her hand and continued his speech.

‘Which brings me to you, Clover,’ he said with a smile. ‘Today I have to say goodbye to you and that makes me really sad. You were always there to pick up the pieces when Maurice screwed up.’

Maurice grunted, but couldn’t help smiling a little. King Julien always made him the scapegoat.

‘I don’t have a lot of friends that I can trust. But you made it into the inner circle, Clover. When you came into my life is when I finally started down the path becoming the lemur I am today.’

These words touched Maurice deeply in the heart. He had never heard King Julien speak with such emotion before. And he could barely hold himself back from jumping at King Julien’s side, taking his hand and never letting go of him again.

 _Stay calm, Momo,_ he said to himself. _Don’t mess this up. Today is not about you._

But when he saw how happy Clover and King Julien looked in this very moment he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and started to sob.

‘Thank you for letting me have the honour of being your king and friend, Clover.’

‘Oh, King Julien!’ Clover fell around the king’s neck and cried tears of happiness. For a few moments they just stood there, hugging tightly, with Sage smiling in the background and Maurice’ sobbing intensifying.

He wanted to kiss King Julien now. Right away. With this speech he loved the king even more although the words were not meant for him. But seeing him express his emotions in this way, not afraid of telling all of the guests what was on his heart in this very moment, Maurice felt like it was about time he’d do this too. Painfully bumping against his chest, his heart ached because it was so full with love for King Julien that Maurice wouldn’t be surprised if it burst every second now.

Masikura cleared her throat and looked down on the ceremony book.

‘Well … let’s get to the final words then,’ she said. ‘I am asking you –’

‘King Julien, will you marry me?’

The crowd suddenly went completely silent. Every single animal looked at Maurice in surprise, especially Clover and King Julien.

Maurice wanted to curl up and die. His mouth had been faster than his thoughts again and he couldn’t take back the words he just spoke.

 _Oh dear Holy Mango,_ he said to himself, _Maurice, what have you done?_


	3. The Wedding

‘M-Momo …?’ King Julien’s voice sounded astonished and a little anxious too, as if he didn’t know how to react to Maurice’ words. In his eyes there was a sparkle, but only for a moment, then it was gone and the king just looked at his advisor like he saw him for the first time.

‘Y-Your Majesty, I … I just … umm …’ Maurice stopped talking because he did not know what he could actually say to not make the situation worse. Damn, he just asked King Julien if he would marry him! What did he expect? A happily crying king who said, ‘Yes, I will’? That was just a foolish dream that would never come true. And was the king even feeling the same way for Maurice? Too many questions and no solution to this mess.

The only way Maurice could think of to escape this embarrassing situation was to run.

And that’s exactly what the Aye-Aye did.

He jumped off the podium clumsily and started to run the aisle between the benches where Clover walked a few minutes ago into the other direction. When he reached the end, he was so close to the safe and hiding trees that he could stretch out his arms to touch them – but then a voice reached his ears.

‘Yes, I will.’

Maurice stopped so quickly that he could not hold balance anymore and clunked down on the grass. Mud was in his mouth when he tried to get up; he had to spit it out. But his feet weren’t able to hold his body and he slumped down again. The Aye-Aye just sat there then, staring back to where he ran off from.

King Julien slowly paced the same way Maurice just ran along a few seconds ago. His steps were slow and his whole appearance was very majestic with his stretched back and raised head. When he finally reached Maurice who still wasn’t able to move, he looked down at his advisor with a big smile. Maurice’ heart started to race faster than it already did, and it was painful and pleasant at the same time. King Julien kneeled down and laid a warm hand on Maurice’ shoulder.

‘Momo, you’re shaking,’ he said with a slightly worried voice. ‘Let me help you get up.’

He pulled Maurice back on his feet. Both lemurs looked at each other for a few heartbeats before Maurice mumbled, ‘So, King Julien … you’re sure you wanna –’

‘Marry you?’ King Julien grinned. ‘Yes, Momo, I’m sure. I’m not sure if I have ever been more sure in my whole life. Not completely sure about that though, but you know what I mean.’

With a chuckle, Maurice pressed King Julien’s hands tighter. ‘Yes, Your Majesty, I got it.’

‘Hey, you two lovebirds!’ they heard Ted scream from the benches. ‘There’s a wedding going on. Don’t you wanna join in?’

‘Oh, Momo, let’s get married instantly!’ King Julien yelled with excitement and his eyes widened. ‘We can throw a big double wedding party afterwards! With double drinks and double music and double fun! Oh, this is gonna be _amazing_!’

He tugged Maurice back to the altar, still not letting go of his hands. On the way there, Maurice looked in the faces of their fellow lemurs. Some of them looked surprised, some of them happy, others raised their thumbs up in approbation and he heard Ted say to his wife, ‘Didn’t I tell you all the time, honey, that these two are madly in love?!’

Masikura’s look went from Sage to Clover to Maurice to King Julien, then she said, ‘I hope that you are all fine with me reading the official words just once.’

‘Yes, yes,’ King Julien said with a wave of his hand. ‘Let’s get married now! I want to shake my hips to that awesome beat that is already playing in my head! Boom boom!’

Maurice couldn’t help but shake his head over King Julien’s behaviour with a smile. The king was getting married any second now and all he could think of was the party afterwards. That was the lemur he loved with all his heart.

When Masikura finally asked if Maurice wanted to marry King Julien, he replied, ‘Yes, I want to.’

‘And do you, King Julien the Thirteenth, want to marry Maurice, protect and love him with all you got?’

‘I am sure Maurice is the one who should protect me because I am the king, but yes, I want to. Can we start the party now?’

Maurice caught Clover’s look. They both weren’t surprised about the king’s words, but still shook their heads in agreement and started to giggle. Sage wasn’t even paying attention because he already accepted to marry Clover and looked after a blue butterfly flying in front of him.

‘Now that you all agreed on living happily ever after together, you may kiss,’ the chameleon proceeded and closed its ceremony book.

Clover did not even let a second go by and immediately fell around Sage’s big neck to kiss him passionately.

Maurice turned around to King Julien and tapped on his arm because he wasn’t looking at him. The bigger lemur watched the kiss between Clover and Sage and encouraged them to hurry so they could start to party.

‘Umm, Your Majesty,’ Maurice mumbled when his husband did not turn around to him after he nudged him again.

‘Yes, Maurice?’

‘We, um, we … we should …’

‘Go and dance? Yes, that’s exactly what I thought too!’

‘No,’ Maurice insisted severely. ‘We need to kiss first.’

For a moment Maurice saw confusion on the king’s face, but then he finally seemed to remember that he just got married too.

‘Oh,’ was all he said, then he started to act really shyly and scratched his neck. ‘Right …’

‘You remember that you’re taller than me, King Julien? So … you should … you know …’

The king looked at him for a moment longer before he bended down to Maurice so only a few centimetres remained between their faces. Both hesitated, but then Maurice plucked up the courage to kiss King Julien because he couldn’t resist his feelings any longer. How long did he dream of their first kiss … and now it really happened!

His whole body was flooded with happiness and bliss in that moment.

Not a second went by before the king kissed him back with such passion Maurice didn’t expect. He felt arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, and he stopped breathing for a moment before he ended the kiss to look deeply into King Julien’s eyes.

‘I love you, Momo,’ Maurice heard him whisper, and his heart took a leap forward.

‘I love you too, King Julien,’ he answered with a smile.

Then the king let go of him, turned around to the guests and shouted, ‘Who’s ready to partyyyyy?!’

\---

The double wedding party lasted until the early morning hours. King Julien danced the heck out of his body and did not seem to get tired at all. Maurice fell asleep a few times but did not want to go yet because he did not want to miss his own wedding party.

When the sun was about to rise, Sage’s hawk appeared and took Clover and him off to their own kingdom after they said good bye to their friends. There was a very sad look on the king’s face when the two disappeared into the orange sky, but when Maurice took his hand, he turned around to him with a smile.

‘Well, Momo, I guess I need a new head of security then. As my husband I cannot allow you to protect me because you need protection too.’

A little embarrassed Maurice asked, ‘and who do you want to hire for this job, King Julien?’

‘I can decide on that later. For now, I could really use some sleep. My booty’s a bit tired. Let’s go.’

And when the first glimpse of the rising sun was visible on the horizon, Maurice and King Julien stood at the balcony of the king’s hut, leaning on each other and watching their new life begin.


End file.
